The evil inside
by Dracula girl 4 eva
Summary: Just another story about the Dracula's! I don't own young dracula only Victoria and Clara.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Vampires**_

_**Clara's P.O.V**_

**My name is Clara I am running for my life, Vampires are chasing me. They are fast, VERY fast.**

**All I can think right now is that this is the end, I am going to die.**

**I feel a hand grab me and pull me to the side behind some bins.**

"**Shh, it's only me" That is Vladimir Dracula, My boyfriend. He is a vampire but a nice one. He wants vampires and breathers to live in peace. We stay quiet until the other vampires are gone.**

**After the other vampires leave we go to Garside Grange where Vlad and his family live. Garside is a school that Count Dracula Bought when his daughter Ingrid left his and Vlad for dead in stokley where their old castle was.**

**After a couple of years of draining the blood of people, Ingrid ran away from stokley when the castle got burned to the ground.**

**It is dark outside and we are now at Garside. I am in my coffin, only because I live with vampires and they don't have beds. Vlad's room is across from mine and at the moment he is sleeping.**

**I can't get to sleep. All I can think about is what happened earlier tonight, I could have died. I am so tired from running that I fall asleep anyway. 2 hours later I am awakened by a knock at the door. I walk into the hall and so does Vlad. We go down to the front door to see who's here.**

"**Hello, I'm Victoria Demelza" A pretty girl said in a British accent as Vlad opened the door. She had dark blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing Blood red lipstick, Black eye shadow and vampiric clothes.**

"**Oh Hello, I'm Vladimir Dracula. You're the grandmother is Claudia Demelza right. I have heard a lot about her. May I ask why you are here?" Vlad asked.**

"**Well yes, Claudia is my grandmother. I'm here to see the famous future Count Dracula and Grand High Vampire. I've heard a lot of great things about him and I can see the one about him being unbelievably handsome is true." Victoria replies flirtatiously.**

"**Ahem" I fake cough to get her attention. "Hey, Victoria was it. My name is Clara, Clara Sanders, I'm Vlad's Girlfriend." I tell her as I go to shake her hand but she ignores me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Victoria Demelza**_

_**Vlad's P.O.V**_

"**Well Victoria, Uh, Come in. I assume you will be staying here for a while. Renfield will put your stuff in the spare room next to Clara's" I tell her.**

**Renfield grabs her stuff and heads down to her new room.**

"**You can call me Vicky if you like. I would rather be called Victoria but the chosen one can call me anything." She tells me.**

"**Well I guess I should leave you to alone so you can get to know each other" Clara tells us. As she walks out she gives me a kiss on the cheek then smiles at Victoria.**

"**The chosen one, Dating a weak breather, WOW, I'm surprised. I thought you would do better than her. I thought you would go for somebody…Strong, brave and evil…like ME perhaps, but I guess not." Victoria said sounding sad.**

"**Well, I admit it she is pretty weak…BUT ONLY because she is a breather. She is really sweet and beautiful and I love her…I really do."**

"**No Vlad, you don't. You think you love her but inside you know you can't love a stupid breather. It's just not right. Anyway enough about breather girl lets go hunting!"**

"**No, Sorry but I don't hunt. Last time I went hunting I went blood crazy and I was evil for weeks. The evil inside of me nearly took over and if that happens…well you wont want to see what happens"**

"**Oh come on, just this once. I promise you it will be fun!"**

"**Fine, But this will be the only time I'm going hunting!"**

**Clara walks through the door to stop me but she is too late. Victoria and I shape shift into bats and head off to town.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**__** 3**_

_**Unleash the Evil**_

_**Victoria's P.O.V**_

**Its 11pm and we have just started hunting in town when I see a couple in their early twenties.**

"**You take the man and I'll take the girl," I say to Vlad with a evil smile. I turn in to my original form and walk over to the girl. Vlad is beside me and he is sinking his fangs into the neck of the muscular man.**

**I see the girl's neck, I feel my fangs show and I bite her. Her blood taste sweet and healthy. I don't stop until there is not even one drop of blood left.**

**Vlad sees another couple and I see his eyes go pitch black. His fangs are showing and he uses his vampire super speed to get near them and bite them. I follow Vlad and at about 2am we are full.**

**Now I know what Vlad meant about blood crazy. He has drained more people than me. We even went to a couple of other towns and now we are home at Garside.**

**We walk through the door and Clara runs up to Vlad and hugs him, how pathetic. Vlad will love me. I am the strong one, I am the pretty one and most importantly, I am the powerful one. I will do whatever it takes to get rid of that stupid breather girl Clara. Mwahahahaha!**

**When I'm Vlad's queen I will make sure that breathers are just like dinosaurs…extinct. I know Clara will try to win Vlad back but she just, might happen to be in a very unfortunate accident.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Please R&R. Should I continue?_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**It's not nice to eavesdrop**_

_**Clara's P.O.V**_

**I'm glad Vlad is back from hunting with Victoria. I don't trust her. I feel like she will be a very bad influence on Vlad. I'm sure Vlad would of just bitten a couple people but already something seems different about him, im not sure what.**

**I go to bed and I hear giggling and laughing coming from Vlad's room. I look through the crack in my bedroom door and see that Vlad's door is open.**

**Victoria is sitting on his lap giggling at Vlad's jokes. I thought there was nothing going on between them! I also thought that Vlad loved me not Victoria.**

"**Do you want to stay with me and rule the vampire world together?" He asks her when she stops giggling.**

"**I would love to Vladdy!" She replies. I turn away. "Vladdy?!" Only I am allowed to call Vlad, Vladdy. I don't know what that girl is playing at but im sure I will find out! I seriously can't believe what is happening right now! I look through the crack again.**

"**You're so evil! I like that!" Vlad tells Victoria playfully.**

"**I know" She replies pulling Vlad closer.**

**I see them both leaning in for a kiss then everything goes black, like I'm blind, also dead but I'm not, I have fainted. I collapse on the ground and make a huge bang.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Love & photos**_

_**Ingrid's P.O.V.**_

**I hear a huge bang and go to check on breather girl Clara. Clara has been my friend since we moved to Garside and now she is Vlad's girlfriend.**

**I open her bedroom door and see her on the cold floor, she fainted. I pick her up and put her in her purple coffin.**

"**Clara, are you okay? I think you fainted." I ask her as I see her wake up. "What happened?"**

"**Vlad…Victoria…Evil…Kissing…Ruling the vampire world…" She just manages to say.**

"**You know what, you can just tell me later right now you just need to rest" I tell her then I close her coffin lid. I walk back to my room and sit up in my coffin. **

**I look around my room and I see that nearly a whole wall is covered with photos. Most of the photos are of me and my old friends from Transylvania and Stokley. All of the photos were taken before I turned 16 and became a true vampire because as everybody knows vampires don't have reflections and I would not of been seen in any pictures whatsoever.**

**I see a picture of my old boyfriend will. He was my one and only true love. A slayer killed him when I was 16 a couple of weeks after I bit will and turned him. **

**To avenge will's death I drained a lot of people's blood but I did leave some people like…well…the branaughs. Nothing could ever bring will back…wait…something can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**TO BRING BACK**

**INGRID'S P.O.V.**

**I seriously just remembered how to bring Will back to life, or 'unlife'. All I need to do is figure out how Vlad bought Renfield Senior back and *BOOM* Will would be back next to me and everybody is happy!**

**I walk into Vlad's room and see him asleep in his coffin.**

"**VLAD, WAKE UP!" I yell at him.**

"**Go away I am TRYING to sleep!" he replies.**

"**I need to know how you bought Renfield Senior back to life!"**

"**Why, are you planning to bring him back again so he can stick your lips together…again?" he laughed.**

"**No, I want to bring Will back okay! Now will you just tell me how to do it?"**

"**Hmmm let me think…uh…NO! Now go away!" I walk away and go down to the kitchen were Renfield is preparing dinner.**

"**Renfield. Do you know how Vlad bought your father back to life?"**

"**Oh no, you aren't going to bring him back are you? Please don't!" he tells me worrying.**

"**Renfield, calm down I'm never going to bring him back."**

"**Oh good!" he said happily "I would tell you but I can't remember and I have no idea where the book is with all the potion recipes and everything in it."**

"**Was anybody there when Vlad bought your dad back?"**

"**Well yes I think so but there is a possible chance he is dead…"**

"**WHAT?! HOW?!" I scream.**

"**Do you remember when you went on that rampage and killed a lot of people?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**well his name is…R…Robin branaugh…"**

"**well Renfield…here's the thing…um…I kind of…didn't…kill him and his family…"**

"**What?"**

"**No time to explain, I have a weirdo to find!" I told him and sped off.**


End file.
